


Пиф-паф!

by named_Juan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Killers, Crack, Crossdressing Kink, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash, midi, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/named_Juan/pseuds/named_Juan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В своей работе Акааши руководствовался всего двумя правилами. Первое — делай все быстро и чисто. Второе — не доверяй тем, от кого пахнет кровью.<br/>Третье правило — при встрече с Совиным Глазом стреляй не раздумывая. Но об этом правиле Акааши никому не рассказывал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пиф-паф!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [bang! now we're even](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835227) by [Authoress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Authoress/pseuds/Authoress). 



> Фик был переведен на WTF Battle 2016 для команды WTF Haikyuu!! 2016

  
She's like a bullet through an ocean,  
I still remember how you moved so slow.  
You tried to kill me with a shotgun.  
Bang! Now we're even  
We don't stop till someone's bleeding.  
(Cause I've broken bones for you, and for you only.)

Как пуля сквозь толщу воды -  
Я еще помню твой полет.  
Ты пытался убить меня.  
Пиф-паф! теперь мы квиты.  
Не останавливайся - до первой крови.  
(Потому что я отказался от всего ради тебя и только ради тебя)

«Пора бросать эту работу», — в сотый раз подумал Акааши, вздохнул и со щелчком вложил оптический прицел в гнездо. Примерился: в перекрестье попало приоткрытое окно с легкими, колышущимися от ветра занавесками. Здание находилось в соседнем квартале с домом, на крыше которого залег сам Акааши.

Занавески тоже следовало принять в расчет.

Он слегка подвинул треногу, царапнув ею по бетону, и поморщился от звука. Не надо было брать этот заказ. Он торчал тут уже несколько часов, как одинокая пальма посреди острова, — не у всех на виду, конечно, но на достаточно открытом месте, где отчаянно рисковал своей безопасностью.

Поймав себя на том, что снова вздыхает, Акааши поднялся и неслышно переместился на другую сторону крыши — нужно было сменить позицию, чтобы прочистить голову. Машинально осмотрелся — вокруг не было ни души. Хорошо.

Солнце уже клонилось к закату, и он позволил себе немного понаблюдать, как его тающий янтарь погружается за фиолетовые горы вдалеке. Из центра города доносилась приглушенная музыка. Последние оранжево-розовые лучи расчертили небо, послышался стук мусорных баков об асфальт, потонувший в нескончаемом автомобильном гуле, запертом в узких улицах и карабкающемся вверх по стенам домов. Губы Акааши дрогнули: Франция, хотя и не была домом, была вполне симпатичным местом.

Одним из приятных бонусов его… профессии была возможность путешествовать. Он успел поездить и повидать гораздо больше, чем если бы остался когда-то в тех грязных трущобах в мрачной, забытой всеми части города, где человеческие отбросы сбивались в кучи, чтобы выжить. Не то чтобы его нынешнее занятие сильно отличалось от того, что он делал в прошлой жизни, но лучше уж убивать из стильной снайперской винтовки, чем из косячного короткого ствола, зажатого в дрожащих пальцах. По крайней мере, Фукуродани хорошо платила.

В своей работе Акааши руководствовался всего двумя правилами. Первое: делай все быстро и чисто. Чем дольше остаешься на месте, тем четче будет след, по которому за тобой пойдут полиция, ЦРУ, ФСБ, да кто угодно. Его ценили за способность выполнять миссии без шума и пыли — как под прикрытием, так и в качестве затаившегося во тьме убийцы.

Второе правило появилось у него давным-давно, еще в юности, и ни разу не подводило: не доверяй тем, от кого пахнет кровью. Убийцы, политики, агенты, главы корпораций — все они пахнут одинаково. Этот запах — прохладный, как металл, свежий, как снег, — ни с чем не спутаешь. Неопытные новички могли бы принять его за изысканный парфюм или естественный аромат успеха и мастерства, но Акааши всегда мог различить даже легчайший запах крови на чужих руках. Все они — убийцы и лжецы, и доверять им — все равно что подставлять спину под нож, что бы там ни говорил Коноха. Его-то самого никогда не держали на мушке.

— Эй, я ведь могу и обидеться, — в наушнике послышался смех Конохи. — Подготовку мы вместе проходили. Просто я не такой идиот, чтобы рисковать своей шкурой.

— И тем не менее, Коноха-сан, — ответил Акааши, — я остаюсь при своем мнении: у вас недостаточно полевого опыта, чтобы делать такие заключения.

— Да неужели? Но я же тоже пахну кровью, так, Акааши? — Тот не отреагировал. — Может, ты просто не умеешь доверять, а? Так вот, послушай меня — разве киллеры вроде тебя ничего не смыслят в доверии и чести? Мы все в этом бизнесе, и все знают, что профессиональная этика обязывает нас держать слово. Ладно, согласен, политикам или бизнесменам я бы не стал доверять, но агенты — другое дело.

— Вы иногда ужасно наивны, Коноха-сан, — пробормотал Акааши. — Пора. Проверьте камеры и удостоверьтесь, что Коми-сан занял позицию, — у него будет всего один выстрел, прежде чем отреагируют телохранители. Надеюсь, он хорошо бегает.

— Вертолет готов взлететь, как только ты его заберешь. Но разговор еще не окончен, не надейся так легко от меня отделаться.

Акааши раздраженно вздохнул, но ничего не ответил. Вернувшись к винтовке, он снова лег на живот и стал наблюдать в прицел, как на банкете почетный гость поднялся со своего места и направился к сцене, чтобы произнести речь. По пути он то и дело пожимал протянутые ему руки и шутил с другими высокопоставленными особами. На фоне накрывшей улицы темноты свет в зале казался слишком ярким, и Акааши перестал слышать город — ни музыки, ни машин, только ровное дыхание да размеренное биение собственного сердца. Все ощущения сосредоточились на подушечке пальца, даже сквозь перчатку чувствующей фантомный холод курка. Это отлично остужало голову и помогало сосредоточиться.

Шутки кончились.

Он ждал особого момента, когда гости еще не уселись, оратор еще не занял место у микрофона, а телохранители на время речи меняли позиции. Задача Акааши состояла в том, чтобы использовать этот миг замешательства и застрелить человека у микрофона, в то время как Коми, смешавшись с гостями, должен был забрать ключ, который этот человек всегда держал при себе. Это и было их целью. Тот, кто шел к сцене, выглядел лет на шестьдесят без малого, солидный, с седыми висками. Большая шишка, решил Акааши, раз носит с собой ключ от ядерной установки. Точнее он не знал, личности его целей Акааши никогда не интересовали.

Для уличной крысы вроде него любая «большая шишка» была всего лишь еще одним смертным.

Глубокий вдох, медленный выдох. Еще несколько секунд. Телохранители покинули свои места, неторопливо перемещаясь на новые позиции. У Акааши на выстрел будет не больше секунды. В наушнике забубнил Коноха, вероятно, подробно описывал диспозицию или рассказывал, что делает Коми, но все внимание Акааши сфокусировалось на том, что происходило на сцене, там, гдеперекрестье прицела скользило по спине в смокинге, смещаясь чуть влево, к сердцу. Вот человек сделал шаг на небольшое возвышение посреди сцены, вот взял в руки подготовленную речь. Акааши наблюдал.

Палец дрогнул на спусковом крючке, и по улицам разнесся звук выстрела. На долю секунды в мире воцарилась мертвая тишина, а затем все звуки города обрушились на Акааши, подавляя другие чувства. Коноха кричал на Коми: «быстро туда, мать твою, откуда вообще взялся этот телохранитель?», а Акааши застыл и только смотрел через прицел на телохранителя, склонившегося над рухнувшим телом смертельно раненного в живот оратора. Телохранитель кричал, чтобы вызвали скорую, зажимал кровоточащую рану собственным пиджаком, и концы его вызывающе торчащих волос колыхались. Цвет волос тоже был странный — серо-белый, а рубашка забрызгана кровью. Потом к нему подбежали еще люди, чтобы заняться раненным, и он просто ушел. Достал из кармана телефон, набрал номер, заговорил тихо и спокойно.

Похоже было, что он что-то подтвердил своему собеседнику, несколько раз уверенно кивнув, и нажал отбой. И тут желудок Акааши рухнул куда-то вниз, а по телу растекся ледяной холод. Потому что он видел проблеск черного металла, и видел, как рухнула его цель. Он видел, как Беловолосый под шумок выдернул ланьярд из нагрудного кармана убитого. Палец Акааши задрожал на ненажатом спусковом крючке, а в наушниках Коноха и Коми заполняли эфир проклятьями и недоумением.

А потом Беловолосый посмотрел вверх.

Даже нет, не так. Он не просто посмотрел вверх. Он посмотрел прямо в то самое маленькое окошко, занавески на котором сейчас тоже замерли, — на Акааши. Хищное золото его глаз могло бы прожечь в Акааши дыру, а понимающая улыбка заставила его отшатнуться от прицела и начать поспешно разбирать винтовку. Он кое-как затолкал ее части в кофр и застегнул. Пальцы не слушались, сердце колотилось. Он постучал по микрофону.

— Коми, мы уходим. Скорее в вертолет! Встретимся в точке Д. Нас подставили.

Никто его не преследовал и ничто не заставляло нестись по темным улицам, скрываясь в тенях, быстрее, чем когда-либо раньше. Ни в одном проулке или подворотне не ждала засада. Но чувство, что за ним наблюдают и посмеиваются, не проходило, а перед глазами словно застыло бело-красное золото.

***

— Коноха-сан.

Черт. Похоже, он влип. Голос Акааши звучал пронзительно, в нем звенела злость. В сочетании с его привычным выражением полного безразличия это пугало. Коноха поднял голову, готовясь встретить неминуемую гибель, и наткнулся взглядом на очень взъерошенного Акааши с красными от недосыпа глазами и всклокоченными волосами. Он явно только что вернулся из Франции и всю дорогу глаз не сомкнул. Вся его фигура, даже изгиб бровей выглядели слишком напряженными, а ведь обычно Акааши не подавал виду, что его что-то беспокоит. Что-то всерьез зацепило его.

— Что не так?

Акааши прижал пальцы к виску.

— Мы давно работаем вместе, и я думал, ты знаешь, что значит правильный надзор во время мисси…

— Эй, что? Секундочку! — перебил Коноха. От обиды у него даже желудок свело. Как у Акааши язык повернулся обвинять его в таких элементарных просчетах? — Я сделал все, как ты велел! Если надо было принять какие-то особые меры, так и сказал бы. А я свою работу выполнил.

— Тогда, может, объяснишь, как агент наших конкурентов узнал, что я залег именно на той крыше и как он увел мою цель?, — парировал Акааши, вскипая.

Коноха задумался.

— Агент конкурентов? Но это же был твой выстрел… ты ведь не хочешь сказать, что кто-то еще выстрелил одновременно с тобой?

— Беловолосый телохранитель. Наверняка он агент другой организации, но он умудрился проникнуть в службу безопасности моей мишени, убить его и забрать ключ, — пояснил Акааши. — Кто он и откуда узнал, где я находился?

Коноха негодующе взмахнул руками.

— А мне откуда знать? Ладно, иди уже, отчитайся и поспи хоть немного. А я пока поищу твоего таинственного агента. Потом придешь — отдам тебе все, что найду.

Акааши еще постоял немного, но в конце концов сдался, когда Коноха вопросительно вскинул на него бровь. Что-то в развороте его плеч и движениях, когда он выходил из комнаты, вызывало тревогу — этот мужик и правда выбил Акааши из колеи. Тот всегда ценил свою безопасность и анонимность превыше всего, так что опыт, наверное, был не из приятных. Но сомнения оставались. Организации, в которых работали настолько же хорошие агенты и техническая служба которых могла увести чужую цель, можно было пересчитать по пальцам. Все же они с Акааши не зря считались самым надежным дуэтом в Фукуродани.

Следующие два часа ушли на то, чтобы найти обоснованные доказательства заявления Акааши. И конечно, в итоге он обнаружил на записях их видеокамер чужой пистолет, который никто в огромном зале не заметил. Он даже нашел запись того телефонного разговора и тот самый взгляд в окно, через которое целился Акааши.

— Проклятье. А он и правда хорош. — Коноха прищурился, разглядывая на экране фотографию человека с гордо вскинутой головой. — Кто ж ты такой, мать твою?

Впрочем, когда он наконец выяснил то, что хотел, радости это не принесло.

***

— У меня есть хорошие новости и плохие новости, — сообщил Коноха пару дней спустя. Акааши больше не выглядел так, словно увидел призрака. Скорее ему не терпелось пойти в тир, чтобы разнести там все мишени, если судить по тому, как нервно подрагивали его пальцы.

Акааши вскинул брови.

— Ну?

Коноха постарался сделать так, чтобы его улыбка выглядела уверенной.

— Хорошая новость — тебе больше не придется пересекаться с тем парнем. Я разговаривал с директором, и похоже, между нашими организациями просто возникло некоторое… недопонимание.

На Акааши это явно не произвело никакого впечатления. И радости тоже не принесло.

— Сильно сомневаюсь, что больше не увижу его: у нас слишком узкий круг общих интересов. Что вы не договариваете, Коноха-сан?

— Ээ, ну, этот парень… довольно известен в мире как один из самых удачливых киллеров. Соотношение проваленных и успешных миссий у него таково, что провалы можно не считать вообще. Я хочу сказать, ты не виноват в том, что он тебя обошел.

Акааши прищурился.

— Кто он, Коноха-сан?

Коноха дернул плечом и беспомощно улыбнулся.

— Его позывной Совиный Глаз. Он — лучший агент Некомы.

Акааши со свистом втянул воздух, словно его ударили под дых. Так это был Совиный Глаз? За которым охотятся во всех странах, где он побывал, и за голову которого назначена сумма, равная национальному долгу какого-нибудь южно-европейского государства? Он был знаменит невероятным числом удачных миссий, включая убийство в самолете, взрыв подводной лодки и удушение одной из жертв высоко в горах прямо во время восхождения. Совиный Глаз был хладнокровным любителем острых ощущений. Он брал только те заказы, которые хотел, слал с порога любого, кто гладил его против шерсти и никогда не оставался в долгу.

А Акааши перешел ему дорогу. И проиграл.

— Я — в тир, — сообщил он, вставая так резко, что едва не уронил стул. — Через пару недель я лечу в Сибирь. Спасибо за информацию, Коноха-сан.

— Акааши, пожалуйста, не принимай близко к сердцу. Забудь про него, окей? — крикнул ему вслед Коноха.

Акааши бросил на него через плечо короткий взгляд.

— И не мечтайте.

***

Акааши позарез нужно было вернуть себе чувство удовлетворения от выполненной задачи. Конечно, Совиный Глаз подпортил ему настроение, но ничто не возвращает к мыслям о реальности лучше, чем сибирский мороз. На сей раз он выбрал что попроще: всего лишь обеспечивал прикрытие, в то время как другой агент их организации должен был проникнуть на территорию строго охраняемого исследовательского центра, чтобы добыть необходимую заказчику информацию. Скучновато, но для разнообразия Акааши готов был уступить переднее сидение другим. Ему даже не нужен был глушитель: все, что от него требовалось — сидеть на толстой и прочной ветке дерева, наблюдать за объектом и вести себя тихо.

Он просто хотел снова обрести уверенность и покой. Не вышло. Тишину засыпанного снегом леса вспорол рев снегохода, заставив Акааши вздрогнуть. И конечно же, когда машина в сопровождении еще трех гонщиков оказалась в поле зрения Акааши, из-под мехового капюшона куртки водителя торчала бело-серая шевелюра. Они почти мгновенно сняли охрану и взломали ворота секретного объекта. Опомнившись, Акааши по-русски закричал в микрофон, чтобы его группа убиралась оттуда.

Конечно они не успели. Не все, во всяком случае. В живых остались только Акааши, второй снайпер и еще один серьезно раненный член группы, находившейся на территории центра. Что особенно раздражало, так это то, что они добыли лишь половину необходимых файлов.

Акааши взял новое задание. Потом еще и еще. Но везде сталкивался с Совиным Глазом. В Бимини. Чили. Северной Корее.

Последней каплей стала миссия в Брюсселе. Акааши наконец удалось заполучить портфель, отстегнув его от руки убитого им человека, и он уже направлялся, старательно скрываясь среди теней, к ждавшему его у причала катеру. Он уже видел лодку, когда запястье прошило болью. Акааши выронил портфель и схватился за простреленную руку, и в эту секунду от одной из стен отделилась тень, подхватила портфель, по-кошачьи оскалилась и, мурлыкнув «повезет в другой раз, голубок», бросилась к туристическому парому. Там похититель с разбегу заскочил на борт со стороны, предусмотрительно огороженной лентами с надписью «Осторожно, окрашено!», сразу стащил с себя темный камуфляж, под которым, естественно, обнаружилась обычная одежда обычного туриста. А поравнявшись с кабиной рулевой, обернулся и бросио на Акааши смеющийся взгляд золотистых глаз.

— Блядь! — Акааши сжал окровавленную руку в кулак, а другой, не сдерживаясь, ударил в стену номера, который снял для них Коноха. Он сжал зубы и зажмурился, потому что от боли на глаза навернулись слезы. Жгучая пульсация в раненой руке не давала забыть холодный белый, глумливый металлик и хищный золотой — это золото всегда сулило опасность — и красный, красный, много красного.

— Нам нужно к врачу, чтобы не было заражения, — серьезно сказал Коноха. — Ты заливаешь кровью ковер, это заметят.

Он потянулся к плечу Акааши, но рука замерла в воздухе, когда его встретили сверкающие глаза и животный оскал. Акааши разозлился не на шутку.

— Не смей меня трогать.

— Тебе надо к врачу. Послу…

— Мне надо найти его. И убить.

— Кейджи! — воскликнул Коноха и, схватив его за подбородок, заставил посмотреть на себя. — Я понимаю, ты бесишься из-за провала. Ты проиграл, такова реальность. Ты знаешь, что он превзошел тебя, я знаю, что он превзошел тебя и, что важнее всего, он тоже знает, что превзошел тебя. Прими этот факт: ты не ровня Совиному Глазу. Так что перестань загоняться, — голос Конохи смягчился.

Акааши прикусил губу, зажмурился и резко вдохнул, пытаясь утихомирить бушующие эмоции.

— Он преследует меня, Коноха-сан. Ему известно, кто я и чем занимаюсь, это пугает меня. Я не понимаю, почему он сделал меня своей целью, в действительности не наводя на меня оружие, и я просто… — Акааши глубоко вздохнул, снова открыл глаза и посмотрел прямо на Коноху. — Я хочу, чтобы он сдох.

Коноха замер и побледнел.

— Ладно. Пошли.

Остаток времени в Брюсселе Акааши вел себя тихо, не считая одного негромкого замечания, от которого у Конохи на голове зашевелились волосы.

— Я найду его, Коноха-сан. И покажу, почему ему следует аккуратнее выбирать себе цель.

***

— Плохая затея, — в голосе Конохи, доносившемся из наушника, звучало смирение.

— Конечно. Так и задумано, — невозмутимо отозвался Акааши, рассеянно помешивая свой коктейль мизинцем. Глазами он неотрывно следил за залом, выискивая свою «цель». Словно прочитав его мысли, Коноха попытался снова:

— Хочу напомнить, что твоя реальная цель вовсе не Совиный Глаз. У тебя есть задание, которое надо выполнить, Акааши.

— Так и есть, — спокойно согласился Акааши, и Коноха разочарованно застонал. — И хватит болтать со мной — это выглядит подозрительно.

Коноха ничего не ответил, предоставив Акааши лениво изучать окружение, притворяясь расстроенной дамой, одиноко сидящей в баре. Может быть, красное платье, каблуки и парик тоже сыграли свою роль в том, что притворялся он вполне удачно.

Акааши покинул свой стул у стойки, подхватил напиток и скользнул в толпу гостей казино. Черногория, может, и маленькая страна, но ее благосостояния вполне хватило на строительство и отделку этого дворца, привлекавшего людей, чей чистый капитал равнялся или даже превышал стоимость этого заведения. А вместе с этими людьми — и агентов, киллеров. Акааши специально выпросил это задание, зная, что Некома не сможет пропустить крупнейшее карточное событие в мире.

Акааши проплыл по паркету, лавируя среди собравшихся в зале представителей власти и финансистов, легко вжившись в роль вдовы испанского миллионера. Повел бровью на одного гостя без спутницы, качнул ресницами в сторону другого и наконец заметил свою истинную цель. Это был еще молодой человек, получивший наследство после смерти родителей и заработавший состояние на биржевых сделках. Все, что нужно было сделать Акааши, — отравить его, тогда он бы выполнил миссию и, возможно, заставил Совиного Глаза выйти из тени — прямо в лапы Акааши.

Неловко споткнувшись в тщательно выбранном месте, Акааши выбил мартини из рук намеченной цели и, в ужасе прижав пальцы к губам, забормотал извинения с испанским акцентом. Извинения, впрочем, не слишком впечатлили бизнесмена, в отличие от платья, которое выгодно подчеркивало фигуру лже-вдовы.

— Ay dios mío! Мне так жаль, я иногда ужасно неуклюжа… Надеюсь, я не испортила вам смокинг? — Акааши изобразил беспокойство за костюм гостя, не решаясь прикоснуться к нему.

— О, никаких проблем, мисс…? —отозвался он, с заинтересованной улыбкой разглядывая Акааши. Тот поправил волосы, открывая изящное ухо, и приподнял уголки губ.

— Можете называть меня Маррито. Я предпочитаю не пользоваться фамилией покойного мужа. Позвольте, я куплю вам другой мартини.

Молодой человек рассмеялся.

— Но все же должно быть наоборот! Хорошо, закажите два, мисс Маррито, — за мой счет. — Он подмигнул Акааши, и тот тут же направился в бар, сбросив маску флиртующей вдовы, едва отвернувшись от своей цели. У стойки заказал два коктейля и достал флакон из декольте, а потом, поблагодарив за напитки и отпустив бармена, собирался уже вылить яд в один из бокалов.

— Эй, не так быстро! Невежливо портить напитки, которые Гарольд так любезно смешал для вас, не правда ли? — пальцы, остановившие руку Акааши, были сильными и теплыми.

Акааши резко развернулся, стараясь не выдать своего удивления, и прищурился.

— Совиный Глаз, — голос его прозвучал низко и угрожающе.

Тот был одет в черное, и волосы торчали еще более вызывающе, словно огромный указатель, насмехающийся над Акааши за то, что не сразу его заметил. Совиный Глаз был раздражающе красив и элегантен, без труда сливаясь с гостями казино. Но за ароматом его парфюма Акааши отчетливо чувствовал другой — запах крови, густой и приторный. От близости с тем, кто насквозь пропитан смертью, нервы звенели, как перетянутые струны.

— Привет, Маррито, — радостно проговорил Совиный Глаз, свободной рукой обнимая Акааши за талию. Акааши вздрогнул, пытаясь уйти от прикосновения и одновременно отнять руку с флаконом. Но все напрасно — пальцы Совиного Глаза легли на бедро Акааши и впились глубоко, как когти.

— Поосторожней, — предупредил он, явно забавляясь. — Ты же не хочешь испортить свое прикрытие?

— Тогда мы в тупике, — скрипнул зубами Акааши. — Какое тебе вообще дело?

— Шш, тихо. Никакого тупика. — Совиный Глаз вывернул флакон из пальцев Акааши и уронил его на пол — тот звонко ударился о паркет, — потом отпустил руку Акааши, взял бокал с мартини и кивнул на другой. — Просто следуй за мной, — добавил он, оставив вопрос без ответа.

Оказавшись в ловушке, Акааши мог только подчиниться: он взял коктейль и позволил Совиному Глазу увести себя, приобняв за талию, хотя все его существо требовало немедленно выбить из него дух. Они вернулись к тому месту, где Акааши оставил свою мишень, и он почувствовал, как похолодели пальцы, когда увидел, что тот узнал Совиного Глаза.

— Котаро! — воскликнул он. — Рад, что ты смог приехать. Слышал, бизнес в Японии на подъеме. О, и ты нашел мою маленькую мышку.

Совиный Глаз весело рассмеялся в ответ.

— Я тоже рад, что смог выбраться. Черногория прекрасна в это время года. И мне жаль уводить у тебя мисс Маррито, она такая прелесть, — но она согласилась быть моим талисманом на сегодня, а мне совершенно необходима ее помощь. Просто ужасно.

Акааши просто обязан был убить его.

Бизнесмен понимающе кивнул и принял мартини из рук Совиного Глаза.

— Было приятно познакомиться с вами, мисс. Очень надеюсь, мы еще увидимся.

Акааши просто кинул в ответ, потому что если бы попытался сказать хоть слово, закричал бы.

По-прежнему крепко удерживая его за талию, Совиный Глаз направился к выходу. Акааши мягко накрыл его руку своей, вызвав удивленный возглас, а потом впился накладными ногтями в кисть.

— Отпусти, — прошипел он, не пытаясь скрыть ярость в голосе.

Совиный Глаз только рассмеялся, боль его, похоже, не беспокоила.

— Вы очень экстравагантны в этом наряде, мисс Маррито. Я даже немного возбужден, — он повернулся так, чтобы говорить прямо в ухо Акааши, задевая губами раковину. — Или мне называть тебя Кейджи?

Перед глазами Акааши все стало красным.

Притворившись, что снова споткнулся, он упал и смог выхватить нож из ножен на ноге, как раз когда Совиный Глаз наклонился, чтобы помочь ему встать. Акааши приставил нож к его животу, и Совиный Глаз замер, невинно моргая.

— Ты ведь не зарежешь меня при всем честном народе, правда, Кейджи?

Акааши нажал сильнее, прорезая рубашку и добираясь до кожи.

— Не называй меня так.

— Нам надо поговорить наедине, — предложил Совиный Глаз, оглядываясь на гостей, который уже начали обращать на них внимание. Акааши пришлось спрятать нож.

— Тогда веди, — пробормотал он. — Но если попробуешь что-нибудь сделать, я прикончу тебя, не раздумывая.

Совиный Глаз вскинул руки, сдаваясь. Они вышли из толпы и расположились в одной из комнат, опустевших, когда в зале рядом сели играть в покер. Пока Акааши закрывал двери, Совиный Глаз задумчиво разглядывал обстановку — отделка и картины действительно должны были стоить немалых денег. Когда он наконец обернулся, Акааши толкнул его к стене, одной рукой схватив за горло, а в другой держа пистолет, массивный глушитель которого упирался в подбородок Совиного Глаза. Тот задержал дыхание, и Акааши окинул его внимательным взглядом.

— Назови причину, почему бы мне сейчас не пристрелить тебя и избавиться от кучи проблем.

— Потому что ты ничего не знаешь, — ухмыльнулся Совиный Глаз. — Не знаешь, зачем я здесь и как узнавал обо всех твоих заданиях. Или откуда я знаю твое имя. Ты даже про меня ничего не знаешь.

— Ладно, — легко согласился Акааши. — И кто ты?

— Бокуто Котаро, ведущий полевой агент Некомы, всемирно известный своим мастерством удачного завершения взятых на себя миссий. Коллеги зовут меня Совиный Глаз.

Акааши не верил своим ушам.

— Настоящее имя, — потребовал он, сильнее упираясь стволом в его подбородок.

Совиный Глаз пожал плечами.

— Это правда. У меня нет причин врать. Пушка-то у тебя.

Да, это, вероятно, правда, но Акааши чувствовал себя так, словно его надули. Все это слишком похоже на подставу: словно Совиный Глаз — предположительно, Бокуто — хотел, чтобы его поймали. Даже сейчас весь этот разговор, все, что происходило — шло так, как ожидал Бокуто. На что он рассчитывал? Может, его прикрывали и, как только Акааши сделает неверное движение, должны были пристрелить его. Акааши чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, сердце билось все быстрее, тревога росла.

— Почему ты прикрываешь мою мишень? У Некомы нет договора с его службой безопасности. Почему все время лезешь в мои дела? Как ты это делаешь? Кто сливает тебе информацию? И что тебе вообще от меня надо?

— Дядя этого парня озабочен тем, что тот везде появляется без телохранителя, поэтому нанял меня, чтобы я защищал его племянника, а тот бы ничего не знал. И, похоже, не зря, — объяснил Бокуто. Акааши закрыл глаза и сглотнул.

Ну естественно. Каким-то непонятным способом он снова перешел Акааши дорогу.

— А вот почему… — Бокуто замолчал, и Акааши распахнул глаза. Тот улыбнулся, пожимая плечами. — Разве не очевидно? Ты потрясающий — твои методы, подготовка миссий, то, как ты разрешаешь конфликты. И эта ярость, когда ты видишь меня, эта ненависть — они изумительны. Я мог бы любоваться целый день. Думаешь, почему я позволяю держать ствол у моего горла. Это захватывающе.

От мысли, что Бокуто позволяет ему так вести себя, Акааши передернуло.

— Я тебе не игрушка, Бокуто сан, — отрезал он.

Бокуто вскинул бровь.

— Нет. И все же я с тобой долго играл. — Быстрым, слитным движением он ударил Акааши в солнечное сплетение и вырвал пистолет. Спотыкаясь и покачиваясь, Акааши поднялся — как раз вовремя, чтобы заблокировать еще один удар. Бокуто начал безжалостно наносить удар за ударом ногами и руками, а Акааши защищался до тех пор, пока под колени ему не попала мебель. Акааши уже приготовился, что сейчас упадет на пол, но вместо этого приземлился на мягкие подушки дивана.

Бокуто приблизился, схватил за руки, зажимая их над головой Акааши, и уселся ему на бедра. Тяжело дыша, Акааши злобно вскинул на него взгляд. В широко распахнутых диких глазах Бокуто застыл восторг.

— Вот этого я и хотел, — пробормотал он. — Хотел драться с тобой, трогать тебя. Хотел, чтобы ты признал меня.

Он наклонился и прижался губами к шее Акааши прямо под ухом. Извернувшись, Акааши умудрился укусить Бокуто за ухо — достаточно сильно, чтобы почувствовать кровь на языке.

Бокуто, матерясь, отдернул голову, одной рукой прижал ухо, а другой продолжал удерживать Акааши. Потом вдруг опустил глаза и ошарашено уставился на него.

— Твоя рука, это…

Воспользовавшись моментом замешательства, Акааши выдернул руки и ударил Бокуто головой по подбородку. В ответ раздался громкий щелчок зубов, когда челюсти резко сомкнулись, и Акааши почувствовал удовлетворение. Спихнув с себя Бокуто, он бросился к двери, ломая каблуки, на улице сел в такси и, только добравшись до номера гостиницы, решил связаться с Конохой.

— Коноха-сан, вы здесь?

— Боже, да, конечно, — немедленно отозвался Коноха. В его голосе звучало облегчение. — Ты в порядке? Я не хотел выходить на связь, чтобы он думал, будто ты без поддержки.

Акааши кивнул и только через секунду понял, что Коноха его не видит.

— Да, в порядке. Но нам надо изменить подход, если мы хотим выполнить заказ и утереть нос Бокуто-сану.

— Бокуто-сану? А ты успел получше узнать его.

Акааши, не обратив внимания на подколку, перебирал одежду в шкафу.

— Хмм… Достаточно хорошо, чтобы победить.

***

На следующий день Акааши вернулся в казино в смокинге и галстуке как представитель развивающегося автомобильного бизнеса Японии, приехавший сюда для проведения встреч с другими филиалами. Его мишень сделала ставку в покере на пять миллионов долларов, чтобы только посмотреть, что произойдет. Бокуто держался на периферии группы у стола как простой зритель, развлекая болтовней девушку, которую, очевидно, подцепил его клиент. Акааши старался до поры не попадаться ему на глаза, зная, что тот задергается. Он ждал перерыва, потягивая коктейль и беседуя с другими гостями.

Когда объявили перерыв, он подхватил столовый нож и сунул его себе в рукав, а потом пошел следом за своей целью в дальний от зала туалет — ближайший удачно вышел из строя. Но едва он коснулся дверной ручки, как на плечи ему легли чьи-то руки и развернули на месте. Акааши мгновенно выхватил нож и, полоснув Бокуто по подбородку, приставил лезвие к горлу в качестве предупреждения.

— Добрый день, Бокуто-сан. Могу я чем-то помочь?

Бокуто счастливо улыбнулся.

— Ты бы мне очень помог, если бы не пытался постоянно убить моего клиента, а потом меня.

Акааши сделал вид, что обдумывает его слова.

— Хорошо. Если ты сам перережешь себе горло, я готов оставить твоего клиента в покое.

Бокуто громко засмеялся, случайно дернулся навстречу ножу и сморщился.

— Это нечестно с твоей стороны, Акааши. Я бы предпочел сохранить свою жизнь, — протянул он. — Почему мы не можем стать друзьями?

— Ни в этой жизни, ни в какой другой, — равнодушно ответил Акааши, и Бокуто дурашливо захныкал.

Акааши оставалось только удивляться тому, насколько Бокуто был расслаблен. Неужели он настолько доверял своим навыкам? Неужели Акааши и правда не представлял для него угрозы? Или он действительно хотел познакомиться поближе? Как бы то ни было, такая беззаботность должна быть наказана. Даже такой, как Бокуто, должен иметь какую-то слабость. Акааши со вздохом опустил нож, достал носовой платок и промокнул кровь на лице Бокуто.

— Серьезно, — заметил он в ответ на короткий изумленный вздох Бокуто. — Ты же не думал, что можешь вернуться к столу в таком виде?

На лице Бокуто застыло мягкое удивленное выражение.

— Акааши… — пробормотал он.

Акааши положил платок в нагрудный карман.

— Сочини что-нибудь о том, откуда взялся порез. Вечером увидимся — я приду за твоим клиентом.

И медленно отошел, гордый и довольный собой, оставив огорошенного Бокуто позади. В наушниках пробился голос Конохи — такой же ошеломлённый, как и Бокуто:

— Акааши, ты что делаешь? Ты просто так оставил и свою мишень, и Бокуто нетронутыми? Ты… ты что, заигрывал с ним?

— Это ведь то, чего он хочет, разве нет? — просто ответил Акааши. — Бокуто-сан хочет соперника, кого-то, с кем сможет играть в свои игры. В этом его слабость. И я собираюсь обойти его в его же игре. Между прочим, сколько нам выделено на это задание?

— Дохрелион. А тебе зачем?

— Мне нужно новое платье.

***

Бокуто нервничал.

Это было новое ощущение, он давно не испытывал ничего подобного, но сейчас чертовски нервничал. Это все была вина Акааши.

Несколько месяцев он выслеживал его — с тех пор как директор агентства дал свое добро и сообщил, что Акааши будет преследовать цели Бокуто в качестве снайпера. У Акааши был талант и стиль. А еще он был таким красивым, что Бокуто постоянно отвлекался, и Куроо приходилось увесистыми затрещинами заставлять его сосредоточиться. А когда он перешел Акааши дорогу и разозлил его, ярость Акааши зажгла огонь в его сердце. Господи, как же прекрасно, когда тебя так ненавидят! Когда есть кто-то, кто, не задумываясь, вопьется в тебя когтями и зубами!

Когда Бокуто позволил загнать себя в угол, он был так уверен, что Акааши примет правила игры. Они подрались, в дело пошел пистолет, Акааши даже пустил ему кровь. А увидев его руку… У Бокуто мурашки бежали от одной мысли об этом. А сегодня Акааши так игриво угрожал ему, что у Бокуто сердце замирало. Все шло отлично, пока Акааши не достал свой платок, чтобы стереть кровь у него с лица. И даже с таким маловыразительным лицом выглядел озабоченным. Соперники так не поступают! Так не ведут себя киллеры, кому судьбой предначертано до конца жизни ненавидеть друг друга. В этом было какое-то искреннее расположение, и это путало Бокуто все карты.

А теперь он вообще понятия не имел, как поступит Акааши. Он скоро придет; начнется игра, и он обещал появиться. Но когда конкретно? И как? Бокуто был на взводе, адреналин пульсировал в венах. Конечно, Акааши не настолько хорош, чтобы убить его клиента или самого Бокуто, но это ощущение неопределенности кружило голову. В животе что-то сжималось в предвкушении.

— Если ты потащишь его в постель, я уволюсь нахрен, — послышался скучающий голос Куроо. — Не хочу иметь никакого отношения к этому, работай без меня.

— Думаешь, он захочет? — пробормотал Бокуто, обдумывая возможности. Акааши точно не позволит Бокуто быть сверху. И он будет кусаться. И нежности от него не дождешься. Это будет больно. Перспектива выглядела заманчиво.

— Что? Нет, конечно. Он же тебя ненавидит. Если он согласится на секс, то только для того, чтобы перерезать тебе глотку, пока ты будешь стонать от удовольствия.

Бокуто заворчал: возможно, Куроо был прав. Но мысль все равно ему нравилась.

— Вот бы он поскорее приш… Оу.

— Эй, что у тебя там? Котаро, что случилось?.. Ко? Ко, ты вообще там?

Бокуто и рад был бы ответить. Он вообще был бы рад сказать хоть что-то более членораздельное, чем придушенный всхлип, сорвавшийся с его губ. Но он не мог — потому что Акааши наконец пришел. Прямо через парадную дверь.

Он был в длинном черном вечернем платье с разрезами на бедрах, которые притягивали гораздо больше взглядов, чем взгляд одного Бокуто. Проклятье, да все в комнате смотрели только на Акааши. В волосах — сегодня коротких — запутался обруч из мелких серебряных листьев, и когда он прошел мимо главного стола Бокуто увидел, что сзади платье открывает лопатки. Элегантное. Чувственное. Полная противоположность тому, что должны носить агенты под прикрытием.

Он прошел через зал прямо к Бокуто под перекрестным огнем взглядов, положил одну руку ему на локоть, а другую на плечо и медленно поцеловал под ухом — в том же самом месте, куда Бокуто целовал его вчера.

— Добрый вечер, — прошептал он по-японски, тихо и чувственно, щекоча дыханием ушную раковину. — Приятный вечер для игры. Хорошо, что окна открыты.

Бизнесмен и по совместительству — цель Акааши — открыл рот, переводя взгляд с Бокуто на Акааши и обратно.

— Котаро, так она твоя?.. Эм… Или все же он?

Поскольку Бокуто был все еще слишком потрясен, чтобы говорить, за него ответил Акааши, по-прежнему на японском:

— Я не его. Это он — мой. И я выиграл.

Одним плавным движением он выхватил пристегнутый к ноге пистолет, которого Бокуто не заметил, и выстрелил в свою мишень. Прямо в сердце. В комнате начались хаос и паника, все побежали, тут же создав в дверях пробку, некоторые дамы завизжали. Бокуто так и не отошел от шока.

— Ай-ай-ай, Бокуто-сан, — вздохнул Акааши и отошел от Бокуто. — Разве тебя не учили проверять, нет ли у твоих спутниц оружия? — он приблизился к окну и просто вывалился с третьего этажа.

Это заставило Бокуто сорваться с места. Он выглянул на улицу и увидел, как от здания отъезжает грузовик, в кузове которого на чем-то мягком лежал невредимый Акааши. В тот миг, когда голова Бокуто показалась над подоконником, он выстрелил.

— Черный грузовик-пикап! Найдите его, — Бокуто оскалился на охранника, постучал по микрофону и бросился наружу. — Куроо, мне нужна техподдержка. Быстро!

— Я уже здесь, — крикнул Куроо, появляясь в дверном проеме перед Бокуто и жестами показывая, чтобы тот прыгал в спорткар у входа. Бокуто послушался. — Я веду, ты стреляешь, — велел он, как только они сорвались с места. Бокуто кивнул.

Грузовик смягчил посадку, но он не такой быстрый, как феррари Куроо, особенно когда тот на взводе. Догнать Акааши им удалось на не слишком загруженной полосе дороги, ведущей в ближайший порт. Высунувшись из машины и дождавшись, когда Куроо поравняется с кабиной, Бокуто на предельной скорости разрядил в грузовик целую обойму. Однако он никак не ожидал, что Акааши, лежа наверху кузова, будет отстреливаться из АК-47, заставляя Куроо дико вращать рулем и материться на каждую дырку в обшивке феррари.

Бокуто шмякнулся спиной об дверь и, скалясь, перезарядил пушку, снова открывая огонь по Акааши. Грузовик свернул в проем между контейнерами, едва въехав в порт, и Куроо пропустил поворот. Вылетев на брусчатку, он снес все ограждения и понесся дальше, Бокуто забросило внутрь кабины и он здорово приложился обо что-то лбом. Потекла кровь.

— Давай, Тецу, жми, не дай ему уйти, — взревел Бокуто.

— И не думал, — скрипнул зубами Куроо.

Они свернули в конце проезда, затормозив юзом, и оказались лицом к лицу с растрепанным Акааши, который в развевающемся платье наставил на них автомат. Он уже перебрался в скоростной катер, за рулем которого сидел его светловолосый напарник. Им осталось только смотреть, как катер с ревом стремительно удаляется в море — совсем как когда-то давно в одну из их прерыдущих встреч. Разница лишь в том, что на этот раз Акааши выиграл и держал их под дулом автомата до тех пор, пока не скрылся из виду.

Куроо повернулся к Бокуто, и тот расхохотался. Это была истерика, он не смог бы остановиться, даже если бы захотел.

— Какого хрена ты ржешь? — Куроо смотрел на него с легким ужасом. — Ты миссию провалил. Ты! Ты проиграл этой… этому…

— Знаю! — Бокуто продолжал смеяться. — Именно потому что это он!

— Ко, да что вообще…

— Ты только подумай! Мы всегда смотрели на него свысока, считали, что он нам не ровня — ни по навыкам, ни по опыту внедрения, а он нашел мое слабое место и использовал против меня. Он сам разработал этот дерзкий план… блин, Куроо, он умеет думать. Я им горжусь.

— Ты хоть слышишь себя?

— Тецу-Тецу… Я, кажется, влюбился. Я должен найти его.

— Чт… постой-ка, нечего на меня так смотреть! Я не хочу иметь к этому отношения. Нет, я не стану тебе помогать разыскивать его. Нет. И не смотри на меня так. Ко! Прекрати, ты же знаешь, я не выношу этого взгляда, это нече… агх, ладно!

***

Акааши с довольным вздохом стряхнул на кафельный пол брызги воды с волос. Миссия выполнена успешно, и он вернулся домой — к теплому душу и тихому уединению своей квартиры. Это успокаивало. Спускаясь в гостиную, он провел ладонью по стене вдоль лестницы. Индикатор звонков его частной линии мигал, и Акааши нажал, чтобы прослушать сообщения. Два были от Конохи… ладно, это могло и подождать. Прямо сейчас Акааши требовалась чашка кофе. Или две. Или даже три. Поправив полотенце на бедрах, он направился в кухню, глубоко вдыхая запах кофе, специй и крови…

Кровь.

Акааши застыл и прижался к стене. Никто из коллег не посмел бы прийти сюда без предупреждения — значит, это запах врага. И совсем свежий. Значит, он все еще здесь. Схватив кухонный нож, он осмотрел первый этаж, сдерживая дыхание и напрягая все органы чувств. Все было чисто. Значит, наверху. Не в ванной — он сам только что был там. По спине Акааши пробежал холодок: кто будет вламываться к нему в дом и не воспользуется тем, что Акааши в душе и без оружия?

Что ж, на этот вопрос был только один ответ.

Акааши с грохотом распахнул дверь спальни, совершенно уверенный, что увидит лениво растянувшегося на кровати Бокуто. Но его там не было, как и вообще в комнате. Акааши опустил нож. Неужели он просчитался?

Дверь за его спиной распахнулась, и он резко развернулся. Бокуто бросился на него — глаза в полумраке горели ярко и жадно. Он мгновенно выбил у Акааши нож, схватил за шею и начал душить. Акааши попытлся отбиться, ослабить хватку, но ничего не сработало. Воздуха не хватало, в глаза полезла темнота. Все, что он видел — это золото, опасное золото, которому не следовало доверять.

Собрав последние силы, Акааши ударил Бокуто головой в лицо, и оба скорчились от боли. Бокуто вытер текущую из рассеченной губы кровь и зло улыбнулся.

— Потанцуй со мной, Кейджи, — потребовал он.

Взгляд Акааши метнулся к ножу, но Бокуто не дал ему времени. Он снова кинулся на Акааши и толкнул его в стену. Некоторое время они обменивались ударами, только часть из которых Акааши удалось заблокировать. Потом Бокуто куснул его в плечо — прямо в мышцу у основания шеи. Акааши задохнулся от боли, впился ногтями Бокуто в спину, тот застонал, но хватку не ослабил. Тогда Акааши тоже укусил его за шею — куда смог дотянуться, — хищно оттягивая попавшую в рот кожу, так что Бокуто взвыл и оттолкнул его. Теперь у обоих губы были перепачканы кровью.

Запах висел в воздухе — тяжелый, металлический — он кружил Акааши голову, мешая сосредоточиться, заставив забыть про нож, лежавший неподалеку, вовлекая его в танец с Бокуто. Он сделал шаг, потом другой — они ходили по кругу, выискивая слабые места друг друга и скалясь, как звери. На этот раз первым бросился Акааши, и это было ошибкой, потому что Бокуто хотел, чтобы тот принял ближний бой, зная, что у него есть преимущество — Акааши легче и физически слабее. Бокуто рывком забросил его на кровать, что есть силы припечатав затылком о стену. Акааши тут же вывернулся и слепо ударил в ответ ногой, попав Бокуто в живот.

Они замерли, не спуская глаз друга с друга и тяжело дыша. Именно в эту секунду Акааши понял, что полотенце вот-вот упадет с бедер, и его секундного замешательства оказалось достаточно, чтобы Бокуто навалился сверху, придавив его к постели, не давая подтянуть колени к животу, чтобы защититься. Акааши попытался вцепиться ему в лицо, оттолкнуть, но Бокуто проигнорировал попытку.

Он поймал сначала одну руку Акааши, потом другую, прижал к стене над головой и уперся коленом в живот, не давая двинуться. Они снова застыли, глядя друг на друга, роняя капли крови и пота. Акааши чувствовал запах Бокуто — тот пах пеплом и мокрой землей, чем-то диким и настоящим, что вместе с запахом крови мешало Акааши думать. Он не мог сосредоточиться, не мог придумать план, даже если это стоило бы ему жизни.

— Ты победил, — выдохнул он. — Чего ты от меня хочешь?

— Хочу убить тебя, — прорычал Бокуто. — И чтобы тебе это понравилось.

Акааши скривил губы и снова дернулся, выгибаясь. Рычание, рвущееся из груди, скомкалось и вылетело сдавленным стоном, когда он вскинул бедра, прижимаясь пахом к ноге Бокуто. От удовольствия помутилось в голове, и Акааши моргнул, хмурясь, а когда снова встретился глазами с Бокуто, то увидел в них голод и золото, готовые поглотить его. Все вокруг стало красным, черным и золотым, но ему хотелось еще больше этого слепяще-белого ощущения, хотелось смешать белое, красное и золотое так, чтобы не чувствовать разницы и не понимать, где верх, где низ.

Он снова потерся пахом о ногу Бокуто, и тот застонал в ответ. Их взгляды снова встретились, и они набросились друг на друга, сталкиваясь зубами и больно кусаясь. Бокуто убрал колено с живота Акааши и пропихнул между ног. Тот прихватил нижнюю губу Бокуто, то прикусывая рану на ней, то зализывая ее. Он не дал Бокуто пропихнуть язык себе в рот, опередив его и тяжело дыша носом.

Бокуто уперся коленом Акааши в промежность, и тот задохнулся, подставляясь под его язык, позволяя толкнуться прямо в глубину рта. Вырвавшись из захвата Бокуто, он запустил руки ему под футболку, расчерчивая ногтями кожу, потом вплел пальцы в волосы, потянул. Бокуто огладил его ладонями от шеи до бедер, словно запоминая наощупь.

Когда они снова оторвались друг от друга, растягивая ниточку кровавой слюны между ртами, Бокуто выпрямился на секунду, чтобы скинуть футболку, позволяя Акааши скользить руками по груди и оставлять следы зубов на коже.

— Кейджи, Кейджи, блядь, — застонал он.

— Не произноси мое имя, — пробормотал Акааши, прижимаясь лицом к животу Бокуто. — А лучше вообще помолчи.

Потому что если Бокуто будет говорить, значит, все это правда. А он не мог позволить этому случиться.

В ответ тот с рычанием оттолкнул Акааши и царапнул зубами шею.

— Знай свое место. Это я убью тебя, не забывай об этом. И я оставлю такие метки, что они никогда не сойдут, — чтобы все вокруг видели, что ты мой. Ты не сможешь меня забыть, — взгляд Бокуто прожигал Акааши насквозь. — Я не дам тебе забыть собственную смерть.

— Так ты собираешься поиметь меня? Но мы же оба знаем, что у нас нет будущего, — спокойно ответил Акааши. — Мы идем разными путями.

— Сегодня они сошлись, — заявил Бокуто, запустил руку под полотенце Акааши и погладил, так что того выгнуло дугой. — Не забывай, что ты тоже хочешь меня, Кейджи.

Кровь, золото, грязь, белизна…

— Не на… Мы не…

Безумие.

— Ха-а…

Бокуто был белым и золотым. И он был покрыт красным. Акааши жаждал его.

— Котаро… Ко. Ко! Ко, пожалуйста, только раз, только сейчас, пожалуйста…

— Все что угодно, Кейджи.

Акааши стянул брюки с Бокуто и отбросил их сторону, тот убрал наконец полотенце Акааши, сжал их члены и впился поцелуем в шею Акааши. Тот прижался к его плечу и стиснул пальцами задницу. Они кончили вместе, заливая спермой живот Акааши и жадно целуясь, пока Бокуто продолжал двигать рукой. Когда туман в голове Акааши начал рассеиваться, он не чувствовал больше никаких запахов, кроме запаха секса, не ощущал ничего, кроме теплой тяжести Бокуто, распростертого на нем, и липких следов их похоти. В голове было пусто. Слов, чтобы описать то, что он сделал, не находилось. Во всяком случае, таких, которые можно было бы произнести вслух.

— Кейджи? — голос Бокуто звучал приглушенно от того, что он уткнулся Акааши в плечо. Но в нем слышалось все то же легкое удивление — как в их вторую встречу в казино — которое заставило Акааши усомниться в его профессионализме. — Кейджи… еще?

— Позже, — ответил тот так же мягко, удивляя самого себя. — Спи.

И тот послушался — заснул мгновенно, полностью доверяя Акааши свою жизнь, несмотря на все, что было раньше. Почему? Акааши не понимал. Что он сделал такого, чтобы заслужить это? По волосам Бокуто прошлись пальцы. Пальцы самого Акааши. Он не знал, почему, но сейчас он мог позволить себе это минутное замешательство и спокойствие рядом с счастливо сопящим соперником и партнером.

***

Утром они проснулись гораздо грязнее, чем казалось ночью. И пока Акааши фыркал от отвращения, Бокуто затолкал его в душ и сам залез туда же.

— Котаро-сан, прекрати вести себя так, словно знаешь мой дом, как свой.

— Но так и есть! Я тут все изучил, пока тебя не было. Здесь пахнет тобой, я чуть с ума не сошел.

— Я заметил.

— Злишься?

— Думаю, правильнее сказать — не готов.

— Иди сюда, здесь тепло.

— Только один раз, Котаро.

Так и продолжилось — еще раз, еще раз. Он снова и снова мысленно повторял это. Это последний раз, после — все закончится. Но ничто не заканчивалось. Всегда был «еще один раз». И он не мог остановиться.

Ни когда Бокуто мыл голову, напевая русские колыбельные. Ни когда он смывал шампунь с его волос и повесил клочок пены ему на нос, чтобы посмотреть, как тот сморщится. Ни когда они вытирались, украдкой поглядывая друг на друга и оставленные метки. Ни когда стали считать их и трогать. Целовать. Ни когда Бокуто влез в одну из его рубашек и отправился готовить чай, хотя Акааши сказал, что не любит чай.

Все это больше напоминало фантазию. Слишком нежную, чтобы выдержать столкновение с реальностью. Или — с вооруженными людьми, вломившимися к нему в дом через окна.

***

Их разделили — Бокуто вынужден был отбиваться от одной группы, Акааши — от другой. Бокуто запаниковал, пытаясь прорваться через них к Акааши, отчаянно рыча и выкрикивая его имя. Акааши кричал что-то непонятное, а потом вдруг замолчал, и тело Бокуто захлебнулось адреналином.

— Бокуто-сан, Бокуто-сан, стойте! — крикнул один из нападавших, срывая маску. Это был Ямамото, один из полевых агентов Некомы. Это заставило Бокуто притормозить.

— Ямамото? Что ты здесь делаешь? Кейджи…

— Он в порядке, в порядке. Его просто связали, чтобы не вырывался и вкололи снотворное.

— Зачем им э…

— Хорошая работа, кстати, — услышал он голос Куроо, который появился из кухни. — Если бы я знал, чем ты занимаешься, поддержал бы с самого начала.

Бокуто изумленно вытаращился на него.

— Ты бы поддержал меня в постели с конкурирующим агентом?

Куроо закатил глаза.

— Нет, не в этом. Когда ты старался усыпить его бдительность. Чтобы мы могли схватить его и допросить. Если мы будем знать все секреты Фукуродани, они больше не смогут перейти нам дорогу. И еще теперь они лишились отличного агента.  
Бокуто застыл на месте.

— Это было спланировано? Директор дал добро на эти пересекающиеся задания, чтобы я смог захватить Кейджи? Чтобы пытать его?

Куроо бросил на него любопытный взгляд.

— Почему у меня такое чувство, словно ты впервые об этом слышишь?

Но Бокуто больше не слушал. В его ушах стоял звук вертолетных лопастей, рассекающих воздух, треск битого стекла под ботинками, шорох спецодежды — все это мешало ему думать. Они забрали Кейджи. Они использовали его и забрали Кейджи. Они собирались его пытать. Они забрали Кейджи.

— Прости, Тецу, — прошептал Бокуто и выскочил за дверь, не обращая внимания на окрики своих коллег. Он отказался от цветов и символов своей команды и надел белый плащ, плащ бродяги. Белый означал утро. Белый означал чистоту. Белый означал — Кейджи.

***

Коноха любил работать в полумраке. Мониторы, которыми он пользовался, лучше видны в темноте. И ему нравилось, что его не беспокоили, думая, что он вышел из кабинета. Оборотная сторона была в том, что при этом сам он не был застрахован от сюрпризов, которые могла преподнести темнота. Он мог сесть на пиццу, наступить на кошку, вляпаться в суперклей или стать жертвой розыгрыша коллег. Вот и сейчас, войдя в полутемный кабинет, он подошел к столу и только тогда заметил блестящие из темноты золотистые глаза. Вскрикнув и выронив кофе, он вылетел за дверь.

— Хаджиме, мать твою, спаси!

Из другой комнаты мгновенно выскочил Ивайзуми с ножом в руке, и Коноха нырнул ему за спину.

— Клянусь, у меня в кабинете Совиный Глаз! Не знаю, какого хрена он там делает и как попал туда, зато я точно знаю, почему его так называют!

Когда Бокуто с поднятыми руками выскользнул из комнаты, Ивайзуми застыл.

— Я не причиню вам вреда, — тихо заверил он. Ивайзуми прищурился.

— И все же ты здесь. И говоришь так тихо, словно боишься привлекать внимание, — обвиняюще заявил он.

— Не хочу никого обидеть, — хмуро возразил Бокуто, — но твой приятель только что поднял на уши все здание.

— Хорошо. Но раз ты здесь не для того, чтобы причинить вред нам или организации, тогда почему пробрался тайком и что тебе нужно? — зашипел Коноха.

— Я хочу спасти Кейджи.

Ивайзуми и Коноха переглянулись.

— С чего бы? — осторожно спросил Ивайзуми.

— Его захватила та самая организация, из которой я уволился утром. И я был свидетелем этого захвата, — объяснил Бокуто. — Я хочу вернуть его как можно скорее. До того, как они сломают его.

— Когда я видел его в последний раз, он сам стрелял в Акааши, — сказал Коноха Ивайзуми. — Пахнет западнёй.

— Докажи, — потребовал Ивайзуми, поднимая нож.

Бокуто пожал плечами и показал на свою рубашку. Коноха нахмурился, присматриваясь, а потом вытаращил глаза.

— Стой, это же мы подарили Акааши несколько лет назад, когда хотели его разыграть… Откуда она у тебя?

— Моя испачкалась, — просто ответил Бокуто, приподняв бровь.

Ивайзуми и Коноха хором застонали.

— Блядь, Акааши, я так и знал, что ты влип, — пожаловался Ивайзуми. — Но почему он?

— Я знаю базу Некомы вдоль и поперек. Если ты возьмешь меня с собой, Ивайзуми, мы сможем провести Коноху в контрольный зал, чтобы он нашел Кейджи и привел меня к нему, пока ты будешь заниматься заложниками, — объяснил Бокуто.

Ивайзуми фыркнул.

— Мне это не нравится. Не нравится, что ты знаешь наши настоящие имена. И ты мне не нравишься.

— Под мое честное слово, — умоляюще посмотрел на него Бокуто, и в его голосе послышалось отчаяние.

Ивайзуми закатил глаза.

— Благодари свою счастливую звезду, что ты пришел к нам с Конохой, а не к Акааши. Он бы тебя за эти слова просто пристрелил, — Ивайзуми опустил нож и смерил Бокуто взглядом. — Не заставляй меня пожалеть, что доверился тебе.

— Скорее, — поторопил его Бокуто.

***

Ворвавшись в контрольный зал, они, во-первых, обнаружили, что их не ждали, во-вторых, не встретили никакого сопротивления. Слова Куроо «какого хре…» повисли в воздухе, когда он увидел среди ворвавшихся Бокуто. Приоткрыв рот, он смотрел, как Бокуто приказал другим:

— Сядьте, заткнитесь и делайте, что говорят, если хотите жить.

На Куроо он больше не взглянул. После этого Коноха приступил к работе — менял мониторы, просматривал камеры наблюдения, пока не обнаружил в одной из комнат Акааши. Не сдержавшись, он резко и громко втянул воздух.

Бокуто бросился к монитору, оставив Ивайзуми следить за Куроо и другими техниками. Глава техслужбы, Кенма, за все время едва ли два раза поднял глаза от консоли с игрой. Акааши был привязан к стулу и не то чтобы был сильно изранен, но повреждений у него явно прибавилось с тех пор, как они дрались с Бокуто. Голова свесилась на грудь, он был явно без сознания. Бокуто зарычал.

— Мне понадобится, чтобы ты открыл несколько дверей, но больше ничего такого. Я быстро доберусь туда. Тецу, какой код у двери, где держат Кейджи?

Куроо позеленел:

— Ко, почему ты это де…

— Просто скажи, Тецу, — устало и грустно велел Бокуто. Он не хотел предавать Куроо, своего старого доброго друга, лучшего из друзей. Только не его. Но они его предали и использовали для своих тайных махинаций. Они забрали у него Кейджи.

— …493581, — после паузы ответил Куроо, не сводя глаз с Бокуто.

— Спасибо, — шепнул Бокуто и сжал плечо Куроо, пытаясь дать понять, как ему жаль, что дошло до такого. И в следующий миг он уже нырнул в дверь. Через секунду в зале послышался шипящий звук баллончиков с транквилизатором, выстреливаемых в коридоре.

— Акааши Кейджи был его заданием, — неуверенно сказал Куроо. — Котаро просто должен был соблазнить его и привести на базу. Тогда почему же…

— Это мы и называем подставой, — быстро ответил Коноха от компьютеров, не сводя глаз с мониторов и отслеживая продвижение Бокуто внутрь базы. Время от времени он давал ему пояснения и инструкции.

Ивайзуми согласно хмыкнул.

— Может, просто не стоило связываться с нашим лучшим снайпером и близким другом. Разве ваш директор не знает, что не стоит обманывать доверие агентов? Это, в конце концов, единственное, на что мы можем положиться.

Куроо ничего не ответил, только откинулся на спинку кресла, следя за экранами вместе с остальными.

***

— Коноха, мне осталось пройти один коридор, — едва слышно сообщил Бокуто, стараясь не выдать себя. — Готовь отступление. Уверен, в камере Кейджи установлена сигнализация, так что они сразу узнают, что туда проникли и птичка улетела. Если еще не знают.

Стараясь держаться как можно ниже, Бокуто вывалился из-за угла и дважды выстрелил. В одного попал, другой с криком уклонился. Наконец он вырубил последнего охранника, радуясь, что тот ему совершенно незнаком. Тот предпринял жалкую попытку противостоять силе и навыкам Бокуто, но через несколько секунд упал с перерезанным горлом и выражением ужаса на лице. Бокуто отряхнул руки и набрал на двери пароль. Камера открылась, Бокуто вошел и осмотрелся.

Увидев Акааши, он подбежал к нему, ощупал и осмотрел его тело, тщательно проверяя, нет ли серьезных повреждений и следов пыток. И со странным облегчением не обнаружил ничего, кроме нескольких порезов, синяков от побоев и свежей ссадины на лице, когда его, видимо, просто вырубили, так ничего и не добившись. Хотя последнее обеспокоило Бокуто.

— Никаких серьезных повреждений и ничего особо критичного, хотя возможна контузия — его здорово приложили чем-то по голове, — доложил он Конохе.

До него донесся вздох облегчения.

— Слава богу. Отходи в направлении точки Б — с противоположной стороны к тебе приближается довольно большая группа захвата.

Бокуто достал нож и освободил Акааши, подхватив его, когда тот упал со стула. Взяв бесчувственное тело на руки, он прижал его к себе, пожалуй, бережнее, чем требовалось, но по-другому он просто не мог. В груди поселилось теплое ощущение чего-то белого и мягкого, которое он испытывал только рядом с Акааши. В нем было стремление защитить, нежность и что-то еще, что, как думал Бокуто, убийца вроде него уже не способен чувствовать.

— Я заберу тебя отсюда, — прошептал он Акааши и бросился по коридору к выходу, который они с Конохой подготовили для отступления до начала операции.

***

В контрольном зале Ивайзуми издал вздох облегчения:

— Ладно, Коноха, он должен успеть. А теперь и нам пора выбираться отсюда.

На лице Конохи появилась печальная улыбка:

— Ты же знаешь, что у нас почти нет шансов. Нас уже окружили.

Ивайзуми горько вздохнул:

— Я помогу.

Даже Кенма поднял голову и заморгал. Куроо смотрел на Коноху и Ивайзуми и был совершенно серьезен.

— Надевайте вон ту форму, и я помогу вам выбраться. Ко доверился вам, значит, ему так было нужно. Временами он ведет себя как идиот, но я уверен, он не пошел бы на предательство Некомы без чертовски важной причины. И вы могли убить нас с Кенмой, но не сделали этого. Я хочу вернуть долг.

Ивапйзуми и Коноха кивнули и принялись натягивать костюмы, висевшие в углу комнаты. Куроо встал и, положив ладонь Кенме на голову, попросил:

— Ты же сможешь выиграть для нас немного времени, правда, Кенма?

Кенма окинул его строгим взглядом и снова повернулся к консоли.

— Ты и так знаешь ответ. И не надо так на меня смотреть — если уж я смог найти Акааши в любой точке мира, то такого выпендрежника, как ты, точно найду.

Куроо ухмыльнулся в ответ.

— Мне не стоило сомневаться в тебе.

Куроо уже направился к двери, но Коноха вдруг остановился и уставился на Кенму.

— Некомовский супер-хакер и кибер-шпион… — восхищенно пробормотал он. Кенма смущенно втянул голову в плечи.

— Пошли, Коноха. Хватит пускать слюни на своего идола, нам надо уходить.

***

Когда в Некоме поняли, что Бокуто покинул здание, тот был уже далеко — настолько, что когда ищейки возьмут его след, коллеги Акааши смогут уже забрать их спасательную группу и отвезти в безопасное место.

Акаши пошевелился в его руках.

— Коноха… сан? — слабо пробормотал он. Ему явно было больно.

— Коноха и Ивайзуми скоро будут здесь. Пока мы вдвоем, — ответил Бокуто.

Акааши вздрогнул и напрягся, Бокуто озабоченно позвал:

— Кейджи?

В следующую секунду из неподвижной статуи Акааши превратился в гибкий хлыст, отскакивая от Бокуто и по-кошачьи приземляясь поодаль. Выпрямляясь, он слегка пошатнулся, и Бокуто шагнул к нему, теперь зная наверняка, что контузия была.

— Кей…

— Не называй меня так!

Голос Акааши сорвался посреди фразы, и он сморщился от боли. Бокуто понимал, как двусмысленно все должно было выглядеть. Акааши был напуган, он чувствовал себя преданным. Впервые он открылся и доверился кому-то вроде себя, и вот к чему это привело. Бокуто видел, что он дрожит. Несколько ран открылись после его безрассудного прыжка, и на одежде проступила свежая кровь. Ему было очень больно, и не только физически.

— Все не так, как ты думаешь. Пожалуйста, выслу…

Акааши бросился вперед и, проскользнув мимо Бокуто, выхватил у него из ножен нож. Он тяжело дышал, глаза блуждали, но оружие держал так, словно собирался его использовать. А ведь так оно и было. Бокуто почувствовал, как по спине пробежал холодок, и следом — пульсацию адреналина. Вот каково это — смотреть смерти в лицо: каждая клеточка тела пронизана льдом, а гормоны изо всех сил пытаются заставить его тело двигаться и бежать, чтобы выжить.

Акааши, оскалив зубы, толкнул его к стволу.

— Я достаточно слушал, Бокуто-сан, — прошептал он. Нож лизнул кожу на шее Бокуто — там, где до этого побывали зубы Кейджи, когда он шептал «Котаро, Котаро, Котаро», прижимаясь к его плечу и раскачиваясь на его бедрах. Это было сегодня утром. Бокуто улыбнулся.

— Тогда сделай это. Твои коллеги скоро будут здесь и заберут тебя. Я виноват, и я заплачу за это. Я не оправдал твое доверие.

Акааши сильнее вжал нож в шею Бокуто, из пореза побежала кровь. Бокуто сморщился, закрыл глаза и зашипел от боли. Сжав кулаки, он изо всех сил старался не сопротивляться. Пальцы Акааши на рукоятке ножа побелели.

— Сражайтесь, Бокуто-сан.

— Нет.

— Да.

— Я не могу.

Акааши ударил кулаком по стволу над головой Бокуто.

— Ради всего святого, должен же у тебя быть инстинкт самосохранения! Я же убью тебя, понимаешь? Сражайся, сопротивляйся, останови меня, сделай хоть что-то, — он отвернулся. — Не заставляй меня чувствовать себя так, словно это я неправ.

Бокуто разжал кулак и положил Акааши на бок. Тот дернулся прочь, но Бокуто дотянулся и коснулся пальцами его груди. Кожа под тканью была холодной.

— Прости. Я не хотел, чтобы это произошло. Только не с тобой.

— Тогда почему? — потребовал Акааши. — Когда ты решил сдать меня своим? До или после того, как доверился мне… как я доверился тебе?

— Меня подставили, — пробормотал Бокуто. — Использовали мой интерес к тебе, чтобы выманить тебя и заставить открыться. А потом, когда настал момент, нанесли удар. Я ничего не знал.

Акааши покачал головой.

— Я не верю. Слишком просто. Думаешь, я забуду, прощу? Думаешь, я поверю, что ты предал своих ради меня?

— Нет, — мягко сказал Бокуто, кладя вторую руку на грудь Акааши. — Нет, это не… — он оттолкнулся от ствола, и Акааши сделал шаг назад, убирая нож от его шеи, но принимая защитную стойку. — Не думаю, что тебе будет легко простить меня. Я прошу дать мне шанс доказать, что мне можно верить. Позволь мне быть рядом — защитником, напарником, телохранителем — как угодно. Я хочу, чтобы ты снова доверял мне.

Акааши засмеялся, смех звучал издевательски и обидно. Бокуто впервые слышал, как он смеется, и внутри от этого что-то оборвалось.

— Довериться тебе? Снова?

И вдруг застыл, потому что Бокуто говорил ему то же самое прошлой ночью, и в голосе его звучала искренняя надежда и что-то еще, что Акааши не решился бы назвать. Разве можно быть таким хорошим лжецом, чтобы врать всем телом — каждым движением, дрожью и стоном, каждым сорванным вдохом, в котором звучало имя Акааши, всем своим видом, в котором сквозила мальчишеская мечтательность, так не подходящая их профессии, каждым темным, голодным, жадным взглядом? Еще, Кейджи, еще. Так, так. Еще раз.

Акааши выронил нож.

— Я не верю тебе, не могу. Ты пахнешь кровью так густо, что я никогда не смогу забыть, кто ты и чем занимаешься. Я никогда не смогу довериться тебе, — заявил Акааши, но Бокуто все равно прижал его к себе.

— Ничего, — пробормотал он. — Ничего, я понимаю.

Акааши покачал головой и попытался отстраниться, но Бокуто обхватил ладонями его лицо, заставляя посмотреть на себя, чтобы доказать, что говорит искренне:

— Я как-нибудь заслужу это снова.

И он стал целовать лицо Акааши — лоб, нос, уголок рта, тени под глазами, пока наконец не добрался до губ. Поцелуй получился нежным и невинным. Когда он оторвался от его губ, Акааши потянулся следом, держась за локти Бокуто. Тот снова поцеловал его — на этот раз дольше и глубже, — потом прикусил Акааши губу, и у того по телу пробежала судорога.

— Тогда пошли со мной. Еще раз.

Бокуто кивнул и притянул Акааши себе на грудь, крепко обнимая и размазывая свою кровь по щеке и шее Акааши. Как ни странно, она пахла землей и пеплом, в ней не было и следа металлического блеска оружия, которое разделило их. Акааши поднял руку с простреленной, изуродованной кистью, и у Бокуто сбилось дыхание.

— Это тогда?..

Акааши кивнул.

— С того дня я не переставал думать о тебе.

— Болит?

— Иногда. Но может, это был знак, что наши жизни связаны — с самого начала.

— И мы будем вместе, когда рана заживет.

Акааши вздохнул. У них обоих были свои раны и свои шрамы. Возможно, это была ошибка. Он засмотрелся на твердый профиль Бокуто, чьи совиные глаза сейчас осматривали лес в поисках друзей или врагов… Может, на этот раз они смогут довести все до конца.

Когда спасательная группа нашла их — окровавленных и неразлучных — оба смотрели тревожно и настороженно. Заметив Коноху, Акааши облегченно выдохнул.

— Коноха-сан.

Коноха подбежал к ним, забрал Акааши из объятий Бокуто и стал осматривать, причитая по поводу его состояния и крови повсюду. Акааши показал на шею Бокуто, и Коноха побледнел.

— Вы точно в порядке? — спросил он, переводя взгляд на Бокуто, который, хмурясь, что-то обсуждал с Ивайзуми.

— Вы были правы, считая, что не стоило браться за это задание, Коноха-сан, — ответил Акааши. — Но, думаю, вы и Ивайзуми-сан, возможно, были так же правы, считая, что тем, кто пахнет кровью, иногда можно доверять.

Акааши посмотрел на Бокуто странным взглядом, в котором было слишком много всего, но Коноха мог только улыбнуться, потому что прошло слишком много времени с тех пор, как Акааши так смотрел на кого-то.

— Я всегда прав, — заявил он и тут же заработал тычок под ребра.

— Не льстите себе, Коноха-сан.

— Как бы то ни было, он может присоединиться к Фукуродани, и посмотрим, может, из него и этого другого выйдут неплохие агенты, — фыркнул Коноха.

— Другого? — Акааши моргнул. Коноха хотел ответить, но Бокуто перебил его.

— Тецу? — в его голосе было столько надежды.

Акааши помнил этого человека по прошлым миссиям — его торчащие черные волосы, длинные ноги и кошачью пластику. Тот смотрел на Бокуто, как на брата, с которым его разлучили в детстве. Они обнялись.

Его напарник из техподдержки, понял Акааши. Они не сразу отпустили друг друга, но Бокуто после этого будто ожил.

— Тецуро, ты что…

Куроо лукаво улыбнулся.

— Не мог же я бросить своего лучшего друга на произвол судьбы. Ты же без меня как без рук.

Бокуто ткнул его кулаком в плечо.

Они забрались в грузовик, Ивайзуми сел за руль, Куроо — на переднее сидение, а Коноха занялся ранами Акааши и Бокуто. Когда они выбрались на трассу, Акааши уронил голову на плечо Бокуто, и тот успокаивающе погладил его по бедру.

Коноха закатил глаза и поджал губы, чтобы не улыбнуться.

— Гадость, — пробубнил он, но ответом ему были лишь тихие сонные улыбки.


End file.
